


Protective Custody

by DaughterofElros



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts that go through Chin's head as he has to arrest McGarrett for the Governor's murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Custody

Chin is horrified when they bust through the door of the Governor’s office. He was afraid Steve would be in there, probably with a gun. But even with how strung out Steve’s been lately, Chin is sure that McGarrett isn’t going to kill the Governor. Possibly shoot her, if he got proof positive that she’d done everything  he’d suspected her of. The guy’s a fucking SEAL though- he can aim when he shoots, and he’s too damn smart to kill her.

He takes it all in in an instant. The Governor slumped over, bullet wounds in her chest, Steve groggy, disoriented, not even able to stand. The confused look on Steve’s face. Chin’s heart is in his throat. He wants Steve to put the gun down, because the two dozen officers streaming in behind him won’t hesitate to shoot a threat. Of course, Steve is still a threat without a gun, and most of the officers know that. Chin wants him out of there as soon as possible because in the next 30 seconds, Steve is either going to be arrested or shot. Chin would prefer the one that keeps Steve alive, so he steps up to do it himself. It probably feels like betrayal to Steve—it sure as hell does to Chin. But everyone else would ratchet the cuffs too tight, shove Steve through the crowd, strip his dignity away as they spat out the Miranda.

Chin leaves the cuffs loose enough that blood can still flow freely. He entwines his fingers with Steve’s for a second out of view of the rest of the room- a gesture of comfort. He believes Steve when he claims he didn’t do it. He owes him that, for all the times that Steve never questioned him when he claimed he didn’t take the money. He owes him also for the handful of nights they’ve spent together at Steve’s house or at Chin’s, drinking Longboards, watching sports games, and getting each other off. As the bracelets ratchet closed around Steve’s wrists, Chin remembers the time he threatened to handcuff Steve. Steve had twisted out of Chin’s grasp like an eel and pressed him up against the door jamb. Steve didn’t even bother with the handcuffs, just let them dangle from his hand while he pinned Chin’s wrists above his head with one hand and jerked him off roughly with the other. Chin had come so hard then, his seed splashing across Steve’s perfectly defined abs. His knees had given out and he sank to the floor panting. His hands, released from captivity, clung to Steve’s hips while he licked the skin clean, then engulfed Steve’s cock in the heat of his mouth, sucking and moaning until Steve spilled himself down Chin’s throat and sank to the floor beside him.  They lay there, propped against the wall in the hallway and catching their breaths for several minutes, the handcuffs abandoned on the floor several feet away. Chin preferred that memory of Steve and handcuffs immensely.

He urges Steve through the crowd, hoping he’s making it look harsh enough to satisfy everyone around them, even though his hand moves to Steve’s shoulder to reassure him, ground him, while Chin recites the Miranda Rights they both know  by heart. Chin can feel his heart breaking.

By the time they get outside, Steve is stumbling. He’s dazed and terrified and still not himself. Chin wonders what Wo Fat did to him. Wonders how Wo Fat shot the Governor without Steve shooting him in return. Chin has to hold on to Steve’s vest to keep him from stumbling down the stairs of the Governor’s Mansion. He stalls as much as he can to give Danny and Steve a chance to talk. He tries to make Danny understand the stakes they’re all up against. He leaves the door of the squad car open so Steve can hear. When he does finally have to slam it closed, he gets a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wonders if Steve will ever forgive him for tonight. Then he wonders if he’ll ever forgive himself.

He listens to Danny promise to get Steve out of this and hopes with all his heart that Danny can manage what Chin Ho Kelly cannot.


End file.
